spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lenina Baron Joan
Lenina Joan is the self-appointed empress of the human race. A noticeable amount of humans despise her, but she was also the mastermind behind the operation to try to recreate the human race with Deus Hjorck. It hardly succeeded. Personality Lenina is more insane than a drunk, that has been stoned to near death, and then dehydrated for seven years. It should be sad how crazy she is, but... It's actually rather comical, or weird. Despite her wackiness, she is rather sweet, not at all caring, but sweet. After bashing your head in with a boulder, she will plant flowers on your grave. She is not without feelings, like most people are. She can be highly persuasive, her skill with words extraordinary. She can be rather hotheaded, but it's attempting to control her feelings to a sort of 'meditation'. She can be rather philosophical when the time calls for it, being a sort of mediator. While she has her good and bad, she is not above betraying others, because she in fact trusts no one, but can make people trust her. People often call her a jerk for they she treats people, as if they were nothing, but her peppy attitude while she does it often makes people confused at what her goals really are. She can be rather... 'pervy'. As she is very interested in the anatomy of humans, to the point of invading peoples privacy. She's not above using unorthodox methods to get her way, anything goes for her. She's rather intelligent in her ways, usually being able to achieve all her goals because of this. However, she's also a coward at heart and will flee a situation that endangers her life. History Lenina was born on a leap year. So in reality she's only three years old... Almost four. Her family in Ethiopia was a poor one. Her family was constantly under threat from disease, or muggings. Hardly ever did she live a day of her life without feeling starvation. When they aliens came it separated her family up completely. The feeling of being torn limb from limb scared her. But she used what she could to survive. Playing the orphan act and becoming a beggar. It was after many years that this idea finally came to fruition. A rich diplomat adopted her right off the street. And when the rockets came to become built, she was one of the first to board the ship. All the other people, as confused and scared as she was. She had to make her name for herself. And what did she do? She nearly killed all of them is what she did, nearly crashing them into an asteroid. 'That crazy explicit' was the name for her, and she embraced it. This was something good, she wasn't a helpless girl anymore, she at least had something she could hold onto in the world. As she finally landed on Sigma. She adored the aliens, thinking of them as higher beings. This traitorous act, set her apart from the other humans. Far apart. And slowly she is growing back favor. Category:Characters Category:Humans